A Deep Breath
by BeWhoYouAreScrewEverythingElse
Summary: Blaine wonders whether he'll ever breathe properly again. Future. Klaine wedding day.


It's making sure that his white lapel is pressed and straight. It's making sure the pink carnation is staying in place and that his black bowtie has no wrinkles. It's getting the lint roller and pressing it lightly down his pants to remove any dust. It's taking a deep breath before looking in the mirror.

Blaine sees tan skin and wide eyes. He breathes again, shakier this time. His hair is perfectly gelled, and everything will be perfect. It's the big day after all.

He hears a hesitant knock on the door before it opens. Cooper, Sam and Tina had just left so it can't be any of them. Burt enters the elaborate plaza dressing room, shutting the door quietly. He turns to Blaine.

"How're you feeling bud?" He asks fondly.

"Like my heart might jump out of my chest." Blaine answers honestly. _Breathe_. He reminds himself.

"Can I give you some advice?" Burt asks. Blaine nods.

"Don't… think too much." Blaine eyes him warily.

"Today is just about… celebrating the love you and Kurt have. Right now, nothing else matters. So stop worrying," Blaine smiles at that, remembering Burt's words from so long ago, "and just enjoy today. Everything else, the rest of your lives, comes after."

Burt leans forward to give Blaine a quick hug, who can't even bother protesting.

"I'll see you out there, son." Burt claps his hand across Blaine's shoulder and heads out. Blaine looks back into the mirror and smiles. He can do this.

His mom arrives shortly after and smiles brightly at him. She takes his arm and leads him out to the main plaza hall. His heart pounds painfully in wait.

It's not until the doors open and he's standing at the bottom of the aisle where he sees Kurt across from him; smiling so wide his eyes scrunch up. It takes Blaine back to when he first met Kurt and sang Teenage Dream to him.

_play_

The piano version of the song plays now. Originally Blaine had protested when Kurt suggested it for their wedding march. It was Kurt who reminded him that they're not trying to forget, they're just remaking memories, making them better.

Blaine feels his own face split into a smile as he gazes upon Kurt's eyes, filled with joy and not confused sadness. He guesses Kurt is right, because nothing will ever feel more _them_ than this song. It's with this thought in his head that he proceeds to march down the aisle with his mother at his side.

He doesn't pay attention to the priest, he refuses to take his eyes off of Kurt. Even for a moment. Kurt will probably berate him later for not paying attention, or for not noticing the soft grey of his own suit and orchard upon his lapel. But he knows Kurt won't truly mind, if the way he looks at Blaine more than the priest is any indication.

It's when the vows come that Blaine finally listens.

"We met in a time where I felt so incredibly alone. You just walked straight into my life and make everything bright again. You are my sunshine, you are my true love. And I never believed in soul mates until I met you. Even when we were parted," Kurt's breath catches, "I couldn't imagine a life without you in it. Some may call us crazy," Blaine laughs breathlessly at that, "or too young. But I know what we have is for forever. There is no one else I would rather give my heart to, over and over again. I love you Blaine, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my forever with you."

Blaine has to take a few breaths to draw in his tears before he speaks.

"Kurt, since the day we met I knew you were meant to be in my life. It took me awhile to catch up, I was just stuck. I never really had a crush on you," Kurt side-eyes him at this, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, "I just fell in love, all at once, so fast I didn't even notice at first." A few tears fall down Blaine's cheek as his sees a single tear slide down Kurt's. He takes a deep breath. "You are my soulmate, you are my one true love, you are my better half. There has never been a day where I love you more than right now, and I just can't wait to spend the rest of my life falling in love with you over and over again."

The rings and I do's are exchanged shortly after. Blaine sniffs his way through them.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

As Kurt cradles Blaine's face and draw him into their first kiss as husbands, Blaine thinks that he'll have to spend the rest of his life catching his breath, and he's more than okay with that.


End file.
